A Rude Awakening
by HappyTurtle
Summary: Dean awakes from an eventful sleep to find the world is not quite as he left it. Dean/Sam, don't read if you don't like the idea, although it could go anywhere.
1. Chapter 1

**A Rude Awakening ~ HappyTurtle**

_Chapter One_

Dean blew on his hands in an attempt to recreate a memory of heat as he squinted out of the windscreen, trying to pick out any approaching threats through the drizzling rain.

"Seriously Dean, give it up and get some sleep. We've enough protection set up – nothing is going to happen."

_The kid has a point,_ thought Dean. He sighed and leant back into the driver's seat, listening to the gentle patter of rain on the car. As he began to relax he recognised how tired he was after all the stress and the strain of the past few weeks. Breathing slowly, he allowed himself to be softly, softly lulled into the sweet, murky depths of sleep.

There was a gentle dappled light on his eyelids, trying to coax them open. Dean froze, trying to work out where he was. He heard the sound of a soft wind and a fountain trickling away in the background, but what really caught his attention was the sweet sound of slow and steady breath, playing on his cheek. Recognisable, comforting warmth ran down his side: the heat of another naked body.

Sighing in content, Dean opened his eyes, ready for the beautiful form that would be lying before, ready to see... Sam?

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Dean, jerking awake, jumping again as his flailing limbs hit the car horn.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHWHAT?!" Was the panicked response from his right.

_Well,_ thought Dean, his stomach painfully compressing into a ball, _That's Sam awake._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I know it's short and I'm sorry! We're just setting the scene right now, it'll get better, I promise. Please don't hate me! Enjoy, R&R, thoughts and ideas are always welcome.

_Chapter Two_

"So what you really have to understand is how important stealth is for this... whatever it is. I'm guessing some form of spirit, but it could easily be something a little more corporeal and a Hell of a lot more dangerous. I'm thinking our best bet would be to catch it unawares and..."

_Listen to him go,_ thought Dean, letting Sam's words wash over him. _Kid's so smart; he really knows what he's doing. He's grown up so much. And look how his hair shines in the light! I'd never noticed those reddish highlights before._

"Uhhh, Dean? Dean, you there? Have you even been listening to a word I just said?" Sam prodded, irritably.

"What? Oh. Right. Kill the bastard, 'cause it's evil. Got it."

"You really weren't listening! I give up on you Dean, I really do. And anyway," Sam continued with a smirk, "how do you intend to kill something that's already dead?"

"With a really, really big gun?" replied Dean automatically, hypnotised by the tiny nuances of Sam's face. Important things. Things he'd never noticed before.

"...Just drive, Dean."

As Dean pulled out of the forest clearing they'd been parked in, he panicked. _What the Hell's wrong with me? This is my brother. It's Sam! ...He's a dude. It's time to get a grip and focus on the job at hand. Now. What had Sam been saying?_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Two in one day – this fic is shaping up like a bus. Wonderful. Hope you enjoy, as ever. It's slightly longer than the last two, as promised. So hopefully you'll believe me when I say that I promise the story will move on a bit soon.

_Chapter Two_

The brothers drove to the nearest motel as dawn began to appear, checked in and set up shop in their cramped but clean room. _The Wayside? Seriously? They couldn't come up with something a bit more cliché? Well, it's warmer than the Impala, I guess._ Dean sighed to himself.

Sam was rifling through a dusty, old book, holding it up to the scant light provided by the motel room's bedside lamp. Sidling up behind him, Dean leant against the wall and observed Sam's intensity. He was utterly engrossed in his reading, oblivious to everything else around him.

"Dean?"

Surprised at the sudden sound, Dean snapped out of his reverie. _Oops_, he thought, _perhaps not as oblivious as I thought..._

"Dean? Are you staring at me again? If you are, you'd better stop or I will freaking throw this book at you." Sam sounded pissed. _Perhaps I should lighten the mood! _

"Aww, Sammy, you wouldn't throw that book at me, it's way too valuable!"

Although he didn't respond, Sam's jaw tightened as though he were biting back some strong opinions as to which part of Dean he'd like to smash first, regardless of value. _Mission successful, _Dean smirked to himself as he sauntered over to lie down his bed.

"Can't you just go out for a few hours?" Dean looked up in surprise. Did Sam really not want him?

"Perhaps I want to spend some quality time with m'brother!"

"Look Dean, I'm busy. I don't have time for your childish games." _Wow. It looks like he's serious about me leaving..._

"Bitch," he muttered almost uncertainly.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes.

"Jerk," he responded, opening one eye and looked at Dean. "I'm sorry, man. I just... this is really getting to me. We have to—I need to—," he threw his book down in despair, "I don't know exactly what we're dealing with here, but it's killing people left, right and centre and we're in the dark! This book is just like the others, full of crap about vampires and stuff we already know. I JUST NEED AN UNDEAD MONSTER, OKAY? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?"

Dean blinked. _Waaaaay too easy._

"Just for the night? Or would that be on a more permanent basis?" Dean lay back on the bed, laughing at his own wit.

THUD.

"OW, dude, what the Hell?" Sam had thrown a rather large lump of rock salt at his head, and was readying another one.

"Out, Dean. Now. This is your last chance" Dean opened his mouth to speak and was hit on the jaw by another sodium torpedo. He grabbed his pillow to shield himself from the approaching barrage.

"Calm down, okay? I'm going, I'm going" he said, backing away whilst feeling for the door handle.

Sam settled back to enjoy his peace.

"No, but seriously, I have a few cards wrapped up in those freaky green socks I have. You should check them out." Dean popped his head around the door with a wink.

The book went flying.


End file.
